


Always Sunny

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermann watches a show with a character who looks a bit like Newton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Sunny

Title: Always Sunny  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 600  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [pickle-plum](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: In which Hermann watches a show with a character who looks a bit like Newton.

“What are you watching?” Newt leaned against the doorway to Hermann’s room. “You look amused and horrified at the same time.”

Hermann’s bad leg and hip were propped up on a stack of pillows. After pressing pause on the video, he patted the empty spot next to him with his hand. Newt slipped his shoes off before sitting down on the mattress.

“I asked Tendo if he had anything amusing for me to watch and he gave me the first two seasons of a television show. He wasn’t sure if I would find it funny or not.” Hermann made a face. “I’m not sure if I like it, but I don’t hate it either.”

“I don’t think I ever watched this when it was on. What’s it about?”

“These friends own a bar in Philadelphia. None of the characters are nice people, I’m fairly certain that one there is a sociopath, but they will defend one another if it suits them. While they always have plans and schemes, none of them ever quite work out as planned, if at all.” Hermann pointed to someone on the screen before turning the video on again. “I think the shorter man on the left looks like you.”

“That guy, Hermann? I don’t think so. He’s short and he’s got a squeaky voice.” Hermann arched a brow. “Okay, maybe he looks a little like me during the time a couple years ago where I forgot to sleep and I was so busy trying to figure out a faster way to kill a Kaiju I didn’t shave or bathe or anything.”

Hermann remembered those days quite clearly. Newt had run himself ragged after they’d lost another Jaeger. One of the Rangers had been a friend of Newt’s and the death hit him hard. No matter what Hermann did, he couldn’t get Newt to stop working. On the afternoon of the fourth day, Newt had collapsed at his work station, fingers still stuck in a piece of Kaiju spleen.

Aleksis had carried Newt’s unconscious form to Hermann’s room for him. Newt slept for almost forty-eight hours, only waking a couple of times to use the bathroom and have a drink of water before going back to sleep. Hermann stayed with him the entire time, watching Newt with concern. It wasn’t the first time he’d been worried about Newt and certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Something must have shown on Hermann’s face because Newt moved closer, wrapping his arm around Hermann’s neck. “That’s when I figured out you didn’t really hate me, Hermann.”

“I never hated you, Newton.” Hermann nudged Newt with his shoulder. “However, I highly disliked you when you continually left Kaiju organs on my desk just to see how far I could throw them.”

“I’m still impressed you flung that bit of intestine hard enough to make it get stuck on one of the ceiling lights.” Newt laughed. “Pentecost came in to see what all the shouting was about. He saw the guts hanging from the light and then he turned on his heel and walked out the door again.”

“I don’t think I could have managed that twice if I tried. The light stunk of burnt entrails for a week afterward.” He shook his head. “Would you like to watch some episodes with me? It’ll be a few hours before I can go back to the lab.”

“I needed to take a break for a while anyway.” Newt snuggled up closer to Hermann, resting his head on Hermann’s shoulder. “Can you start the episode over so I can watch from the beginning?”

“Sure.”


End file.
